


Tea Cup Loki

by SebastianAD



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom, Thorki - Fandom, Thunderfrost - Fandom
Genre: Bath Time, Biting, Drinking, Fluffy, Gen, Mild Cursing, No relation between Thor and Loki, alternative universe, misfired magic, shrink spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianAD/pseuds/SebastianAD
Summary: Loki’s magic goes sideways and Thor helps him in unexpected ways.





	Tea Cup Loki

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a lovely artwork from Mokonosuke7

Loki took another sip of wine and ran his finger down the rare Jotunheim spell book. He had learned the language of his forbears but the archaic dialect was difficult to translate. Thor was also being a nuisance and had interrupted him twice already. He didn’t want to admit he was trying a growth spell so every time Thor showed up he was greeted with hostility. But the thick Asgardian wouldn’t take the hint.  
So Loki took another drink, overestimating his tolerance and underestimating how much he was imbibing and read a few more lines. Licking his lips he read another and heard Thor’s heavy tread in the hallway again. He tried to hurry through the rest but magic, especially unfamiliar magic, should never be rushed. He heard the door knob turn the same moment he felt the spell backfire.  
He reached out for the book only to see his hand retreat into his sleeve. He felt a lurching sensation in the pit of his stomach and saw a flame of gold wash over him.  
“Ah, shit.”  
Thor walked into the room just in time to see the flash. He watched Loki’s clothes spill to the floor and looked around in complete confusion. He scratched his beard and walked to the crumpled pile of clothing.  
“Loki? Did you intend to vanish? Loki?”  
“Down here fool.”  
Thor looked around for where the tiny sound came from and gently kicked into Loki’s empty clothes. It had sounded like a very pissed off Loki but it had been very faint.  
“Loki? Are you invisible? Are you hurt? Are you naked? You…oh…you’re very tiny.”  
Loki stood up and pulled the edge of his clothes up to his waist. He looked up at Thor and quickly dove back inside his collar as Thor knelt and grabbed for him.  
“Come now Loki. No need to be shy. Come here you little shit. Ouch! No biting!”  
Thor caught him in one large fist and stood up. He watched Loki struggle for a moment then go limp. He slowly opened his emerald eyes and deliberately bit down between Thor’s thumb and finger.  
“Ouch! You pest! Stop that!”  
“Don’t move me so fast you ape! That made me nauseous.”  
“Don’t throw up in my hand either.”  
“Shut up and let me think. I need to reverse the spell. I need to, ugh.”  
“Um, Loki? Why are you all sticky?”  
“I must have spilled my wine when I shrunk. Thank you for bringing that to my attention. It makes it so much easier to concentrate feeling my hair sticking to my back. And stop squeezing me so hard or I’ll bite you again.”  
“Stop squirming. I’m trying not to drop you.”  
Thor slowly cupped his other hand under Loki’s feet and loosened his grip. He carefully cradled Loki to his chest and started out of the room.  
“Stop! Where are you going? Put me down this instant!”  
“Be quiet my little Loki or I’ll place you in my back pocket. I’m taking you to Mother.”  
“NO! Thor! That is a horrible idea for many reasons! Firstly, I am in no condition to meet with Mother. I’m filthy not to mention naked.”  
“Your spell was miscast. There’s no shame in that. Surely she could…”  
“No! I…I was using forbidden magics. I took the book without her knowledge.”  
“Ah. Well, alright then. But I can still help you a some..hehehehe…small way.”  
Thor strode down the hallway and entered into his own room. He gently slid Loki onto the table and wrapped him in a napkin. He readied the snack he had prepared before the spell had changed his plans. He poured Loki’s hot water for his tea but left the tea cup unflavored. He walked into his bathing chambers and returned with a small bar of soap.  
He sat down and took a sip of his own mead. Then he took up a small knife and began shaving small pieces from the soap. He dropped them into the tea cup and stirred it around with his finger. Once he was satisfied with the temperature and the bubbles he snatched the napkin from around Loki and scooped him up.  
He dropped Loki, naked backside first, into the make shift bathtub. He waited until Loki surfaced, spitting water and leaned over the rim. He was furious for a moment but then sat back and relaxed into his bath. Thor kept an eye on him, even tiny, Loki was still a sorcerer of merit. But Loki merely washed the wine from himself and ran his hands through his hair.  
Thor finished carving the soap, most into shavings but the biggest piece brought a smile to his face. He looked at his tiny creation and still smiling brightly, placed the small carved soap ducky next to Loki. Loki stared at the duck for a while and sighed.  
“You are utterly ridiculous.”  
“And you are the size of a child’s doll. In a moment I’ll go to Volstagg’s and borrow some of his children’s toys for you. Suitable clothes and perhaps a tiny cup. Although, I’m assuming that drink put you in this predicament.”  
“You put me in this spot! How many times must I say not to interrupt me while I’m studying magic?”  
“Once more apparently.”  
“You are enjoying this entirely too much.”  
“Loki, this opportunity may never come around again. Yes, I am enjoying this.”  
“You’re going to be an ass about it, aren’t you?”  
“For years.”  
“In that case, you can at least serve me. I need a small stick to tie my hair back with. I’ll need my spell book. Something to eat. And I could do with a few more bubbles.”  
Loki dunked himself and floated in the tea cup. It may be the wine going to his head but he felt at ease. He didn’t notice Thor placing more shavings into the water but he did notice the large finger pushing him aside. He tried to grab the rim when Thor gave the cup a brisk stir. The whirlpool dunked Loki and spun him around quickly. Thor wiped his finger off on the napkin and laughed.  
“Why must you always be such an ass?”  
“You asked for bubbles, majesty of the small ones. I gave you bubbles. Be careful what you demand my little Loki. You may find yourself carried around by one of Volstagg’s daughters! We would show you off to the entire realm. My little tea cup Loki.”  
“You wouldn’t dare.”  
“Try me. I believe I saw a beautiful bridal gown that would be just your size.”  
“Thor.”  
“It would seem that we need each other for a while, at least. Promise to try to behave.”  
“I…I promise.”  
Thor smiled and tapped him gently on the head. As he left to get supplies Loki blushed and sunk down into the water. He sighed and reached out one slender finger to pop a nearby bubble. He had seen the twinkle in Thor’s eye. There was no telling what his life would become until he could deconstruct the spell. Then he smiled.  
He was never going to live this one down so he decided to live it up. No matter what happened he was going to own it. And he only promised he’d try to behave, not how hard he’d try. He was, no matter what size, still Loki.


End file.
